DRAGON BALL Z:JACOB'S REVENGE
by OMG ITS MAREN
Summary: Jacob comes back for revenge after our hero's behead his master strongfellow
1. Chapter 1

_**It had been 3 years since the event between our hero's and STRONGFELLOW and his troops, peace had been restored everything was going well, Our hero's however had no idea of the danger that was headed their way.**_

Maren sat in the lawn chair and grinned as she watched her son Yugi train with Chief, Yugi was getting better and better daily if only he could forget about that stupid card game his father had bought him she thought to herself. Maren grinned as her son powered up and knocked Chief onto his back but was surprised when he helped his father up how could her son have this kind of kindness inside him? He was a elite warrior like none other. "Your being too soft on him we need to toughen him up or he will always be weak, a warrior of his class has no room for kindness in battle." Chief shook his head and got back to training with Yugi wishing to not fight with Maren over this fact again. Maren watched on and shook her head was it possible that Yugi was like his grandfather Goku? However before Maren could question this further the family noticed something falling from the sky which ended up touching down 500 feet away from their house. The couple exchanged looks before going to see what had landed so close to their house.

As the couple looked at each other as they got to the crater that had been created from the crash, Inside the crater was a metal ball, upon looking at the ball it looked too small to contain anything of interested when the ball began to slowly creak open. Before the couple the ball creaked open and then before them stood Jacob. No thought Maren it cant be not here not now. Jacob grinned and climbed out of the crater causing the couple to back further away they had not prepared for this. "Looks like i planned correctly now that i am here i can destroy you." Maren looked to Chief who returned her look somehow this was a different foe from 3 years ago. Jacob charged at the family and tackled all 3 of them to the ground and grinned. "I see your surprised at my newly found power, You see my training on mars helped."

Chief woke with a start putting his hand to his face seeing the blood as he took it away, another nose bleed Maren must be having another night mare for she had punched him in the face again. "Wake up Maren, Damn it Maren get up!" Chief then shook his wife awake who looked up at him surprised before grinning. "Same dream? Jacob came from mars to destory us?" Maren nodded and yawned "Well you can forget that dream it's not true, hell that troll is too stupid to know how to get to that planet to begin with." The couple shared a laugh together but Maren shivered again, if this were true why did she keep having this dream and why could she not shake the feeling that something was heading towards them? She shook her head and grinned trying to push these tohughts out of her head as she looking up at the celling. "If that stupid troll does show up though i have no idea how we are going to defeat him we couldn't last time." Chief just grinned and looked at her as he did so "He won't show up we killed his master with strongfellow dead he has nothing he will never come back."

It was early morning the roads were litered with cars trying to get to their destionations when it happened, out of the sky just like in Maren's dream a big metal ball fell as it touchedown it created a huge crater. The traffic clearly noticed this and many got out of their cars to see what the disruption was and that is when it happened, the metal ball being to creak open just like in Maren's dream. From the metal ball stepped the ugly troll known as Jacob. "Stop right their! You cant just slam into the middle of traffic like this im calling the police! I don't care how big you ae you freak!" Without a word Jacob in the blink of a eye snapped the man's neck and stared at the rest as the man crumpled to the ground dead. The on lookers looked from the dead body up to this giant and back again before rushing back to their cars and locking their doors to which the ugly troll grinned evily. The ugly troll then walked up to a semi and easily ripped the door off grabbing the driver throwing him out and into the newly formed crater before speeding off with the truck towards his foes Maren and Chief.

The family sat outside enjoying the first warm weather of the year, Yugi off a little ways playing with his cards trying to improve his game as he called it. Maren took her eyes off her son for a moment to pour another class of tea when suddenly without warning a semi was blasted into the family's yard heading straight for Yugi, who easily dodged to the side as he picked up his cards. "What the hell?! That was a little too close to be a accident!" Chief exclaimed as Maren felt it, the same chill she had been feeling for months, was it possible that her dream had been a warning? Maren did not have to wait for a answer long however as Jacob walked into the opening that had been created by the truck, "Oh dear me it seems that i have forgotten my manners, Chief, Maren, Yugi hello." Maren grabbed Yugi's hand firmly pulling him behind her and Chief and got into her battle stance trying to speak as calmly as she could. "You better leave, I do-don't want to kill you." Jacob did not reply with super human speed he had the couple lifted into the air with either arm, "I do not come her seeking a fight yet, unlike what you did in the past i will not, i will give you 2 weeks to prepare for our fight if you do not show up i will kill you all right here in 2 weeks time." The troll then through the couple to the grass and walked away with a evil grin. The couple slowly rose to their feet looking at one naother knowing what this meant and what they must do, thier day of judgement had arrived. As 2 weeks flew by the family prepared they trained nearly 24/7 pushing their bodies to and beyond the breaking point, they however did not know nor could they know the surprise that Jacob had waiting for them in 2 weeks time. Maren sighed the night before the fight as her and Chief watched their son Yugi sleeping "We promised him and ourselves that we would not let him know of this life let alone get into it but it looks like we have no choose now." The couple looked at ech other prepared for the worst as they slowly went to sleep for what may be the final time.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks had passed without a trace the couple looked at each other as they awoke in the early morning, the perfect morning for a fight to the death it was windy outside a bit chilly and threatening of rain. As Maren put on her uniform she looked at Yugi hoping to herslef that the other part of her dream was not true for this fight there was no place for kindness, this was a fight to the death there was no room for error. Yugi returned his mother's look and grinned, how could he grin at a time like this? Did Yugi not know how serious of a time this was? Maren looked away as she strapped her battle sword onto her back if she was going to die today it was not going to be without going all out.

Jacob sat cross legged in the dirt with his eyes closed as if he were asleep slowly speaking to himself. "My lord i could not stop the beheading of you but we will have our revenge today for i will kill all 3 of them in your name." As time slowly ticked by Jacob began to grow impatient,what could be taking the family so long? Jacob rose to his feet and punched the tree nearest him with ease it fell to the ground shaking the woods, if the family was not going to come to him he was going to go to them the troll thought to himself.

As the family sat around the table for what maybe the last time it happened, Sudeenly without warning the door to their house shattered into hundreds of pieces and in stepped the troll Jacob having to duck down to be inside the house. "You tried to escape your fate now your fate come's to you!" Roared the troll as he dived at the family as they were still at the table who narrowly dodged tot he side causing the troll to slam into and through the kitchen wall. Jacob rose to his feet once more and with a powerful punch hit the remaning wall of which he had just came through knocking it clean down. To everyone's surprise however Yugi rose to his feet and looked at Jacob showing no fear for the troll and his newly found powers as he walked right up to him without blinking. "Yugi get back here! Your going to get yourself killed!" Maren put her arm out stopping Chief from grabbing Yugi. "No let him go look at Yugi he's changing he may be the legendary super saiyan." Chief looked at his son and seen this but he also noticed that he had his son had no fear of this troll that stood in front of them. Jacob grinned seeing the little kid thta now stood in front of him and cracked his neck as he got into his battle stance. "If your so eager to die fine i do aim to please all." The troll with cat like quickness charged at Yugi throwing a couple of punches all of which the child easily nlocked and landed a counter punch to the troll's gut before backing away once more. "I do not wish to fight nor to kill you but if you do not leave i will have no choice." Maren looked at her son and sighed this as well was like her dream, her son's kindness would be his down fall. Jacob without a word threw a big punch at Yugi who caught his arm and flipped him ontot he ground. "Last warning if you try anything again the real fight will begin." Jacob climbed to his feet once more and again threw a wild punch at the chil who once more grabbed his arm this time kicking him hard in the now exposed ribs. This time the troll dropped to the grass holding his gut gasping for air a little bit before grinning again. "You think you have this battle won you are wrong i still have one final surprise." As Jacob said this Maren felt a shiver go do wn her spine as if her body was aware of something that her mind however was not. Jacob grinned seeing the looks on the family's faces and pressed a button on his wrist gear lighting up a red light.

Deep in the woods where Jacob had been camping a red light glowed throughout before it exploeded and blew all of he trees away. All of the animals in the area ran away as fast as they could as the being who exploxed their homes set foot on the forest floor. This however was not man this was machine. Quickly the machine sprinted out of the now bare forest towards his objective. Chief could not help letting out a laugh "That's it? The big bad troll turned on a flashlight!" As Chief contuined to laugh Maren felt it again another shiver down her spine something was heading towards them what it was however she could not be sure. As the moments slipped by the shiver that Maren had gotten stayed with her with each passing moment she co uld feel the power level of the foe getting closer and closer. Just as Maren grabbed Yugi's hand ready to send him back inside it happened the same machine from the now bare woods ran through the fence in the backyard and now stood side by side with the troll Jacob. As Maren's eyes seen the machine she knew instantly why the power level felt familer Jacob had rebuilt his master this machine was strongfellow! Without a word the machine charged backhanding Yugi hard sening him to the ground. The machine strongfellow showed no mercy however quickly grabbing Yugi by the hair punching him over and over in the stomach and face. Maren and Chief were ready to spring into action when Jacob grabbed them both from behind with his powerful arm putting them both in a sleeper hold, they were powerless all they could do is watch. "Now now you all are going to get to die but right now its that little brats turn." Yugi now gasping for air rose to his feet once more and grinned looking at the now robotic strongfellow. "Break my bones if you can and must but i shall never be defeat by a machine." Yugi then threw a hard kick at the machine whom eaily grabbed the child's foot in it's arms kicking Yugi hard on his ankles forcing him to fall to the grass once more. The machine then backhanded the child hard across his face and grinned. As the fight insued Maren got a dreed deep inside her no matter how hard her son fought no matter how many times he rose to his feet the machine never lost power, the machine never wore nor did it ever tire, this was clearly a losing battle. Yugi once more got to his feet trying not to show the pain that his leg was in now and once more charged at this machine whom again dodged the child's attack and landed a clean hard punch to the gut causing the child to fall to the grass once more. Chief and Maren struggled to break free from the troll's grip finally managing to do so once Maren stomped on the troll's foot. As the couple broke free Yugi was sent to the grass once more by a hard punch to the face. As Maren and Chief neared the machine however Jacob called off the attack "Enough go back to your hole since they do not want to play fair i will kill them all with my bare hands."

Moments later just as suddenly as it had began the machine that now was Strongfellow leaped into the air and in a instant was gone leaving the family alone with the troll Jacob. Yugi slowly rose to his feet quickly wiping hte blood away from his now bloody lip and stared at Jacob again showing no fear in the troll. "Calling him off so soon? I guess you knew i was about to destory the hunk of junk." Without a word and hardly before Yugi has finished his remark the troll charged at him and hit him hard in the jaw with his knee snapping the child's nose upon impact. Yugi wiped the blood away and grinned could it be possble that the child was enjoying this beating? Yugi ran at the troll dodging his kicks as he ran getting close to the ugly beasts face and began punching him over and over in the gut until Jacob managed to push the child away from him. "Die already you little brat!" Jacob then backhanded Yugi hard in the back of head sending him back first into the nearest tree. Maren and Chief got into their battle poses once more ready to attack the troll when Yugi shouted, "NO THIS IS MY FIGHT STAY OUT I CAN WIN!" Jacob then jumped towards Yugi whom barely dodged a kick aimed at his head instead the kick knocked the tree that was holding Yugi up cleanly down to the ground. Yugi got to his feet and grinned as he caught the troll with a hard punch to the gut, Jacob doubled over in pain from the forceof the punch and Yugi hit him with a hard uppercut causing the troll to fall to the ground. As Jacob lay on the ground Yugi who seemed as if to lose his temper began firing chil blast after chi blast at his foe all of which hit directly. As Yugi countined beating onthe troll to everyone's surprise and horror a sword seemily coming out of no where stabbed Yugi hard in the back and clean through his chest. Jacob pushed the child off him where he now layed in pain shock and bleed, Jacob surprisingly was just as shocked as everyone else had been by this sudden action, the only thing more surprising then Yugi being stabbed in the chest however is who had do it, it had been Chief!

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JU-" before Maren could finish however Chief ripped the sword out of Yugi's body and started to swing it wildly at Maren whom dodged all of the swipes easily. "Whta the fuck is your issue? Is this because i wont give you head?!" Chief at this remark was able to stab Maren hard in the shoulder with the shoulder and grinned. "In case your stupid little blonde mind has yet to figure it out this is no long Chief this is Strongfellow i have taken over his body and i have no intent on leaving!" Chief then ripped the sword out of Maren's shoulder and backhanded her hard in the face, as she fell to the grass Chief rose the sword high into the air ready to strike down with it. Chief quickly swung the sword but not at Maren nor at Yugi instead the sword made contact with Jacob instantly beheading him. As Jacob fell to the grass dead Chief picked up his head and grinned "That will teach you to try and double cross your master thinking a machine could ever replace me you fool!" Chief them set the head on the grass and smashed the skull in witht he end of the battle sword. Maren seeing her chance got to her feet and grabbed Yugi frimly pulling him to his feet "COME ON LETS GO WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!" maren was very surprised however when Yugi punched her hard in the face knocking her flat on her back, that is when it came over Maren this was no longer a physical fight it was a spirtial one and her son Yugi was no longer Yugi he was now Jacob! As Maren got to her feet once more she knew that she was powerless to defeat these 2 alone she was going to need help but in order to get this help she needed to get out of this situation with her life first. As Maren thought quickly on her feet she came up with a plan somethingher father had taught her years ago, "oh man i hope this still will work."Maren thought as she got into the stance. Maren then began to walk like her father with his attitude even, Yugi and Chief watched on in confushion.

_**5 minutes later**_

Maren stopped the poses and sighed she should have knew it didnt work it was her father's idea of a joke. As Maren fell to her knees in defeat she sighed how stupid could she have been to have believed her father? Without warning Chief hit Maren hard in the jaw with a hard uppercut knocking her onto her back in the grass. Yugi stood over Maren and grinned kicking her hard in the face causing her head to turn the oppsite way, as Chief stomped hard on Maren's stomach casuing her to cry out in pain. Yugi then kicked Maren hard in the ribs breaking a rib as Maren cried out in more pain starting to cough up blood. Chief then rose the sword high in the air ready to behead Maren just as he had Jacob earlier when it happened in a flash Chief was tackled to the ground as was Yugi, upon sittign up Maren was shocked ot see that in fact her father had not lied to her his advice had worked. In front of Maren was not only her the father Miz but along with him were Taker,Angle, and Triple h. As everyone got tot heir feet again Maren could not help but grin she felt the odds were in their favor, now however the real battle was about to begin.


End file.
